Le chantage
by Anyas Pale
Summary: Et si Harry était surpris dans une position compromettante... Et s'il était surpris par Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

Le chantage

****ATTENTION:****

****Cette histoire traite de soumission sexuelle entre hommes avec des descriptions explicites. Si ce genre d'écrit ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin****

Les Gryffondors avaient une fois encore gagnés leur match. Ils venaient d'écraser les Serdaigles à 290 contre 40. Cette année, les joueurs étaient bien partis pour gagner la coupe. Dans les vestiaires, tous étaient surexcités. Une grande fête aurait lieu dans les dortoirs dès que les champions auraient finis de prendre leur douche et de se changer. Parmi eux, Harry avait l'air ailleurs : alors que les autres étaient en train d'enfiler des affaires propres, lui n'avait pas encore pris sa douche.

« Ben alors, vieux ! » S'exclama Ron. « Tu as tellement bien joué avec le vif que tu n'as plus de forces ? Grouille, il paraît qu'il y aura du whisky pur feu, ça va être dément ce soir ! »

« Oui tu as raison, partez devant, je vous rejoins. » Sourit Harry tout en se débarrassant de sa deuxième botte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les douches et qu'il ouvrit le robinet, les vestiaires étaient déjà vides. Il soupira de bonheur sous l'eau chaude. Il se savonna énergiquement tout en évitant une zone bien particulière de son anatomie. Une fois propre, il baissa les yeux vers son sexe en érection, et jeta un œil rapide autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Satisfait, il referma son poing sur sa hampe dressée et commença à aller et venir. Son autre main se promena sur son torse, descendit sur son ventre ferme et musclé jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse pour ensuite bifurquer vers ses fesses. Le Survivant continua à se caresser de plus en plus rapidement tout en tirant sur ses couilles pleines. Se sentant proche de l'explosion, il s'agenouilla, se pencha en avant de manière à pouvoir appuyer les épaules et le visage contre le mur carrelé. De sa main droite, il continuait les allers et venues sur sa bite gonflée, tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche allèrent taquiner son trou serré. Il inséra deux doigts et amorça de légers mouvements de ciseaux de manière à bien détendre son entrée. Lorsqu'il s'estima prêt, il glissa un doigt supplémentaire dans son anus tout en se branlant vigoureusement. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, et soudain, n'en pouvant plus il se libéra sur le sol des douches. Il continua à faire glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui tout en accompagnant la descente de son érection avec l'autre main, le souffle toujours rapide.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudir lentement. Harry sentit ses veines se glacer. Il se redressa vivement sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers la personne qui venait de le surprendre. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de le faire puisqu'une voix traînante retentit presque aussitôt.

« Alors comme ça, le balafré s'astique le manche dans les vestiaires après un match… »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy ! » Répliqua Harry en tentant de ne pas avoir l'ai coupable. « Qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici d'abord ! »

« Descends d'un ton, Potter. » Cracha le blond. « Je suis certain que c'est une information qui va s'arracher à prix d'or. A ton avis Potter, combien de magasines vont vouloir l'exclusivité ? »

Harry serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Ce petit con n'allait quand même pas oser…

« Tout ce que tu pourras raconter n'aura pas la moindre valeur. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne ! Et on sait tous ce que vaut ta parole ! »

Malfoy se contenta de sourire. Il se rapprocha de Harry jusqu'à lui souffler à l'oreille. « Ma parole ne vaut peut-être rien, mais avec les quelques magnifiques clichés que j'ai fait de toi à quatre pattes dans la douches en train de te branler, je suis sûr que personne ne cherchera à en savoir plus. Tu es très excitant quand tu t'astiques, tu sais ? »

A cet instant précis, Harry était complètement figé. Il avait du mal à intégré ce que son ennemi venait de lui annoncer. Quel était l'élément le plus choquant, d'ailleurs ? Que Malfoy ait de quoi l'humilier publiquement ou qu'il l'ait trouvé bandant ?

Profitant de cet instant de surprise, le blond fit glisser une main le long du ventre du Survivant puis il vint caresser son sexe désormais flasque. Le brun sursauta alors, et tenta de reculer mais se retint immédiatement lorsque la main de son ennemi juré se referma sur sa virilité.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Ah j'ai compris, tu aimes être contre le mur… » Malfoy avança donc ce qui força Harry à reculer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier butte contre le mur. Le blond continua de caresser le sexe de son partenaire non volontaire jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne un peu de vigueur et s'esclaffa.

« Bien voyons, on dirait que tu es une vraie salope. Tu durcis déjà. Alors, Potter, dis moi ce qui t'a fait juter si abondamment il y a quelques minutes. A quoi pensais-tu pendant que tu te doigtais et que tu arrosais le sol ? »

Devant le silence du brun, Malfoy resserra ses doigts autour de la demi-érection jusqu'à en faire grimacer Harry.

« Réponds ! »

« J'imaginais qu'on me prenait sauvagement… Tu me fais mal ! »

« Je te fais peut-être mal, mais ta bite, elle, continue à gonfler. Aurais-tu des tendances masochistes ? En fait, tu es une petite chienne qui attend sagement qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle. »

L'héritier lâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas. Il fixa un instant Harry avant de visiblement prendre une décision.

« Branle-toi. »

« Non mais t'es vraiment dérangé, Malfoy ! »

« Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me masturbe dans les vestiaires, ni moi qui ai la gaule actuellement. Branle-toi immédiatement ou demain les journaux s'en donnerons à cœur joie. »

Harry hésita encore quelques secondes puis posa la main sur sa chair gorgée de sang. Il garda les yeux fixement au sol, honteux de se toucher de cette façon devant son ennemi. Il sentit malgré tout le plaisir monter, un plaisir coupable. Les épaules tombantes, la respiration accélérée, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger le bassin d'avant en arrière pour accompagner les va-et-vient de sa main. La libération était proche, très proche, mais une main se posa sur son avant-bras l'obligeant à tout arrêter. Harry leva alors les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait recommencé à se toucher et croisa le visage légèrement rosé de Malfoy. Ce dernier appuya sur ses épaules comme pour l'inciter à se mettre à genoux, ce que fit le brun.

« Tu vas être une gentille petite chienne, Potter et tu vas me sucer bien docilement. » Exigea le blond, la voix très légèrement plus rauque qu'à son habitude. Sur ce, il écarta les pans de sa tenue et dégrafa son pantalon. Il sortit sa queue déjà bien dure, signe que le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister lui avait fait de l'effet.

Harry resta immobile face à ce membre imposant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sexe d'homme autre que le sien. La première fois qu'il voyait une sexe en érection autre que le sien ! Et malgré tous ses fantasmes, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

L'héritier Malfoy agita doucement son outil sous le nez du brun ce qui fit enfin réagir ce dernier. Il admira encore quelques temps le gland turgescent et brillant avant de le lécher doucement. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir en sentant la langue de son ennemi glisser le long de son membre tendu. Harry s'enhardit à cette réaction et lécha le tuyau de chair comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Il restait quelque peu hésitant, mais prenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Harry appréciait de plus en plus d'être soumis au caprice de son ennemi. C'est en prenant conscience de cela qu'il se décida à prendre le membre en bouche. Il aspira délicatement le gland avant de jouer avec la fente du bout de la langue.

Malfoy réagit immédiatement en amorçant un mouvement de bassin. Visiblement, le blond appréciait le contact des lèvres de Harry sur sa peau soyeuse. Alors que ce dernier s'appliquait à gober du mieux qu'il pouvait la hampe dressée, Malfoy lui immobilisa la tête de ses mains et accentua les coups de reins, jusqu'à enfoncer son sexe au fond de la gorge de Harry. Le brun était presque étouffé à chaque coups de butoir, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à subir ce traitement puisqu'il sentit un long jet de sperme dans la bouche peu de temps après. Il trouva la sensation du sperme chaud sur la langue désagréable, mais Malfoy ne libéra pas sa cavité bucale avant qu'il n'ait tout avalé.

« Gentille petite suceuse. Tu as de l'avenir, crois-moi. Tu te rendras dans le débarras à côté de la salle de potions ce soir à minuit. Ne me fais pas attendre, j'ai horreur de ça. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire tes quatre volontés, Malfoy ! »

« Oh si, parce que tu ne veux pas que la presse s'en mêle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, ce sera toi qui me supplieras de te prendre. Tu me supplieras de te traiter comme la chienne que tu es. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se raviser. Le blond se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un regard hautain.

« Minuit. Pas une seconde plus tard. »


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION**

**Cette histoire traite de soumission sexuelle entre hommes avec des descriptions explicites. Si ce genre d'écrit ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin**

Chapitre 2:

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, Harry sentit un regard sur lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver qui le fixait. Les yeux gris de Malfoy, évidemment. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête dont la signification était parfaitement claire pour Harry.

Hermione se rapprocha de son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Harry, je trouve que Malfoy est bizarre en ce moment. »

Le Gryffondor remercia Merlin qu'Hermione se trouve légèrement dernière lui, ainsi, elle ne vit pas son ami rougir légèrement. Nul doute que la jeune femme était bien trop observatrice et intelligente.

« Ah bon, j'ai rien remarqué. Oh ! Génial, y'a des pains au chocolat ce matin ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant puis soupira en voyant Ron se précipiter sur les viennoiseries.

Harry profita de cette diversion pour se replonger dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait une semaine que Malfoy l'avait surpris dans les vestiaires. Il l'avait rejoint dans la petite réserve à minuit comme son ennemi de toujours l'avait exigé. Pour cela, il avait du quitter la fête qui battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu abusé des boissons ce soir là. Il était arrivé à son 'rendez-vous' légèrement éméché, angoissé mais particulièrement émoustillé. A l'instant où il était entré, Malfoy l'avait toisé et lui avait ordonné de se mettre à genoux. Il l'avait ensuite fait se déshabiller avec l'interdiction de se redresser. Harry avait du se tortiller pour obéir, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire le blond. Sa tâche avait été compliquée par son taux d'alcoolémie qui l'avait fait vaciller plus d'une fois.

Une fois nu, Harry avait du ramper jusque Malfoy. A cet instant, son cœur s'était emballé, mais il avait senti son sexe se tendre d'excitation. Une fois parvenu aux pieds de sa némésis, il avait du défaire le pantalon de Malfoy avec les dents tout en gardant les mains derrière le dos. Il avait ensuite sucé le blond qui lui avait rapidement éjaculé dans la bouche et Harry en avait été si excité qu'il avait joui juste après.

Le lendemain, Harry avait éprouvé un sentiment de honte en se remémorant la soirée, mais il avait surtout craint que Malfoy ne parle de cette expérience à ses amis. Il n'en avait rien été. Le Serpentard n'avait apparemment rien dit. Malfoy se contentait depuis une semaine de se vider les couilles dans sa bouche deux à trois fois par jour. Généralement le matin après le petit déjeuner, le soir et parfois le midi ou l'après-midi, selon les envies et l'emploi du temps du blond. Au cours de la semaine, Harry avait fait de grands progrès en matière de fellation. Il était désormais capable de prendre Malfoy entièrement en bouche sans avoir de haut le cœur, son jeu de langue s'était amélioré, si bien que Malfoy avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements.

Une fois son pain au chocolat et son café avalés, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se rendit dans les toilettes pour hommes et attendit celui qui lui donnait désormais des ordres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le prince des Serpentards le rejoignit et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, Potter, encore faim ? »

Malfoy se rapprocha en affichant son éternel air supérieur. Il retourna Harry face au lavabo et colla son érection contre les fesses du brun. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation tout en rougissant de honte pour son manque de contrôle. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là. Malfoy le faisait chanter, d'accord, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas dégoûté par ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire ? Il avait passé la semaine à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas être la chose de Malfoy, mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre, en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, que c'est lui qui en redemanderait si Malfoy venait à se lasser.

Abandonnant toute retenue, Harry laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte l'épaule de Malfoy. Le blond frotta son sexe contre Harry et amorça quelques coups de bassin.

« Regarde-toi, Potter, une vraie petite salope ! Aujourd'hui, on va tenter autre chose. Penche-toi en avant. »

Malfoy le poussa alors en avant et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à l'ouverture de son pantalon et le dégrafa en prenant bien soin de ne pas frôler le sexe tendu et douloureux du Gryffondor puis le fit descendre jusqu'aux chevilles. Le Serpentard s'éloigna alors légèrement de manière à pouvoir attraper quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Tu es une bonne suceuse, Potter, mais je suis sûr que tu as un plus grand potentiel. Tu vas devenir ma chienne personnelle, et à en juger par ta réaction, ça va te plaire. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de haleter en sentant un doigt se frayer un passage dans son orifice.

« Ecarte bien les jambes, Potter, je ne vois rien à ce que je fais. Et ouvre moi ton cul, je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le boulot moi-même. »

Immédiatement, Harry écarta ses pieds, mais entravé par son pantalon, cela ne fit pas grande différence. Il se pencha alors un peu plus en avant et écarta les fesses à l'aide de ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer un peu plus. Malfoy put alors faire entrer et sortir son doigt de manière plus aisée et cette sensation rendit la respiration d'Harry plus erratique. Jugeant que cela avait assez duré, le blond enfonça d'un coup un plug de petite taille entre les fesses du Survivant tout en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu remarques que ce plug est d'une taille ridicule par rapport à ma bite. Tu te doutes que ce n'est qu'un début. » Dit le blond en faisant glisser le plug d'avant en arrière. Harry dut se mordre les lèvres et agripper les bords du lavabo pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Malfoy en profita pour lui claquer violemment les fesses. « Remercie-moi ! »

« Merci »

« Merci de quoi ? »

« Merci… de si bien… t'occuper de moi ? » Tenta Harry à bout de souffle.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami, Potter, je vais te dresser comme la chienne que tu es. Alors, je veux que tu m'appelles Maître ! » A ces mots, Malfoy lui claqua encore les fesses pour lui signifier qu'il attendait une réponse.

« Merci, Maître de me dresser avec autant de patience. » La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, et Harry fut le premier en s'en étonner. Encore une fois, il se dit qu'il aurait du être horrifié d'avoir prononcer ces mots, mais au lieu de ça, il frissonna d'anticipation.

« Tu apprends vite, petite chienne. » Malfoy semblait plus que satisfait de la réponse. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter soit aussi réceptif. « Retourne-toi et mets toi à genoux. »

Le prince des Serpentards n'eut pas d'autres mots à ajouter. Harry s'empressa de défaire le pantalon de son nouveau maître afin de le sucer avec application, comme il avait appris à le faire au cours de la semaine. Le brun commença par lécher délicatement le membre turgescent, avant de rapidement l'engloutir tout entier. La facilité avec laquelle le membre glissa au fond de sa gorge le fit gémir de plaisir, ce qui provoqua un grognement de satisfaction de la part de l'autre jeune homme. Peu de temps après, des jets de sperme chaud envahirent la bouche du brun qui s'en délecta. Il accompagna la descente de l'érection en continuant de sucer le sexe du blond et en lui aspirant le gland de temps à autre.

Malfoy se rhabilla dignement puis s'éloigna vers la porte. Juste avant la déverrouiller, il se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, à genoux et le pantalon aux chevilles.

« Je veux que tu gardes ce plug jusqu'à ce que je te l'enlève. »

Sur ce, il sortit des toilettes, sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse voir Harry dans une tenue aussi indécente.

Le Gryffondor se hâta alors de remonter son pantalon et se précipita dans une cabine pour soulager son érection. A peine eut-il empoigné son sexe pour amorcer de frénétiques va et viens, que Ron l'appela.

« Eh mec, ça va ? Ca fait un bout de temps que t'es là dedans, t'es pas malade au moins ? »

« Euh… Non, ça va Ron, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps. »

Le rouquin sortit et Harry ne put que constater que son érection n'en était plus une grâce à l'intervention de son meilleur ami. Il sortit donc rapidement et rejoignit ce dernier.

Le premier cours de la journée, un cours de métamorphose, se passa sans problème. Mais en se rendant au cours suivant, Harry eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, le cours de potions était toujours source de problèmes. Il faut dire que la présence simultanée des Serpentards et de leur directeur n'arrangeait rien.

En pénétrant dans la salle de classe, Harry crut ressentir une vibration entre ses fesses. Surpris, il s'arrêta d'un coup et Ron lui rentra dedans.

« Ben alors, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pas motivé ? Je te comprends ! »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire avant de croiser le regard de Malfoy qui était déjà installé à son bureau et qui le regardait d'un œil… lubrique ?

L'instant d'après, la vibration reprit et cette fois, le brun n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'origine de la vibration. Le plug s'était mis en action et Harry comprit que le cours allait être trèèès long.

Comme si de rien n'était, Harry s'installa à sa place, sortit ses affaires et attendit que le cours commence. Snape leur donna rapidement les instructions et leur ordonna de commencer leur potion dans le silence. Les vibrations du plug se faisant de plus en plus fortes, Harry fut presque soulagé de quitter son siège -sur lequel il avait du mal à rester assis- pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Le jeune homme commençait à sérieusement transpirer et il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les bras chargés d'ingrédients, Harry sentit soudain le plug faire des va et vient entre ses fesses. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et laissa tomber le flacon de chrysopes.

Il s'attendait à ce que Snape se mette à hurler. Au lieu de ça, le professeur se contenta de plisser les yeux. Rouge de honte, Harry se tassa sur lui-même avec la désagréable impression que Snape savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Il se hâta alors de ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber et retourna aussi vite qu'il put à sa place.

Il s'assit comme il put sur son siège, le plug continuant son œuvre. Harry était déjà au bord des larmes quand il vit Snape s'approcher de lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Toujours à faire votre intéressant ! Asseyez-vous correctement et commencez votre potion. Cela dit, je me demande comment vous allez faire puisque vous n'avez pas été capable de ramener les bons ingrédients… »

Harry s'obligea à s'asseoir normalement, ce qui obligea le plug à heurter sa prostate régulièrement, tandis que Snape continuait à se moquer de lui pendant que la totalité des Serpentards ricanaient.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry se leva brusquement et se précipita hors de la salle de cours. Il ne prêta pas attention à son professeur qui lui retira un nombre conséquent de points et lui promit une retenue. Une fois dans le couloir, Harry se précipita dans une alcôve et serra les poings en sentant l'orgasme l'envahir. Il sentit alors son pantalon devenir poisseux et le plug augmenter de taille.

A bout de souffle, Harry supplia Merlin de l'aider. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait encore inventé ?


End file.
